


In the Dark

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Mandawhorian Chronicles [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and then put me out on the curb for pickup, blowjob, call me the mandawhorian, comments fuel my artistic flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: The Mandalorian has his religious principles... but there's always a loophole.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Mandawhorian Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562743
Comments: 70
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of the cave to post smut*

No matter how wet you were, he always made sure you came at least once first.

Tonight was no different, but you sensed an urgency to the way his dexterous fingers found their way inside you. Your primal moans mixed with the wet sound of his fingers stirring inside you, echoing off the metal walls of his ship.

As always, you desperately wish you could kiss him, but the Mandalorian remained clothed. One of your breasts had been pulled free of your robes, one bare nipple sliding against his armor. While the polished steel was a cool relief from the burning heat of your blood, you ached to feel the comforting warmth of skin on skin.

But that would never be, and the more you want it, the more you knew it would break your heart.

Instead of wallowing in regret, you grip his shoulders and ride his hand, eagerly chasing your pleasure. You know his fingers are not enough to satisfy your thirst for him. But, more than anything else, your soul craves the one piece of himself the Mandalorian did give you. A piece he didn’t seem to give to anyone else.

Even with his helmet on, you know he is watching you. The knowledge fills you with lust and pride, amplifying every sensation. Fixing your eyes on where you thought his might be, you clenched your cunt around his fingers and came.

Though you expect him to flip you over and take you from behind like usual, the Mandalorian remained in place. The hands that were strong enough to leave bruises on your hips are soothingly stroking your skin instead, easing you down from your orgasmic high. Through the roaring current of blood in your ears, you hear his steady breathing, and know he continues to watch you.

“What is it?” you whisper.

You wait for a full minute until, ever so slightly, he shakes his head.

And nothing else.

A part of you is always unsure of where you stand with the Mandalorian. He isn’t the type to explain himself--most of what you know about him is from others. And there was only so long a “relationship” like this could go on. Perhaps the rumors were true and he was leaving, taking jobs as far away as he could. Perhaps he was just trying to be a gentleman and please you one last time before saying goodbye forever…

You begin to shrink away from his hold, but his hands tighten on your hips.

“Don’t.” The desperation in his tone stills you instantly.

Hesitantly, you look back up at him, tears pricking your eyes. That expressionless mask reveals nothing, but there’s a hitch to his breathing, a new unsteadiness to the rise and fall of his chest. Curiosity pushes you to ask, but insecurity keeps your tongue still.

“Close your eyes,” he says softly.

You obey, and the weight of your eyelids pushes a tear out. The warm bead leaves a cool trail on your cheek, but all you can feel is the absence of his hands. Your ears focus on the sound of shifting fabric, the soft thud of something hitting the ship floor. You can feel your eyelids twitching as you struggle to keep your eyes closed.

Warmth cups your cheek, accompanied by rough calluses and the scent of leather and steel. Involuntarily, your eyes fly open, but his other hand cups over them, shrouding you in darkness. With so few lights on in the ship, there’s nothing you can see beyond the shadows of his palm.

“I’m sorry.” You quickly shut your eyes again and lean into his touch. “I won’t look, I promise.”

When his palm leaves your eyes so he can cup your face in both hands, you sigh with grateful relief.

“I know. I trust you,” he murmurs, his warm words stirring your loins.

But nothing could be better than the feeling of his skin on yours. The tender, delicate nature of his touch makes you feel treasured.

Beautiful.

Eyes still closed, you reach out with both hands to lay your palms flat against his armored chest.

“I want to feel all of you.”

You hear and feel him shift his weight from foot to foot, hesitating.

“You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?”

“...yes.”

“Then, please. Just once.”

Your hands are shaking and you can feel more tears leak out of your eyes. They catch on the edges of his hands, pool between his fingers.

Cool air rolls over your face as his hands leave your cheeks. For a brief second, your heart threatens to break, until strong arms wrap around you and keep you from falling apart. One hand cups the back of your head, cradling you gently against his helmet, his bare fingers getting tangled in your loose hair. You can feel the swell of his chest as he breathes in deep, your body trembling in anticipation as you await his answer.

“Alright. Just once.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless you thirsty souls for your positive feedback. let the smut continue.

You are the one to insist on the blindfold. 

Though it is dark inside the Mandalorian’s ship, there are a few residual lights that make you unsure. If his hands on your face were enough to startle you into opening your eyes, you can’t trust yourself to keep them shut when you feel the rest of him. 

His hands are still bare when he ties the cloth around your head, tugging the knot gently in place. You can feel the question in the way his fingers linger around the blindfold, ready to take it off at a moment’s notice.

“I’m okay,” you assure him, smiling.

His hands draw away from your head and settle on your shoulders. Fingers hook under the neckline of your robes, but you place a light hand over his to stop him. Slowly, you shuffle around until you face him, and put your hands on his helmet.

You run your thumbs along the jawline and find the steel so neatly forged it’s almost sharp. 

He’s deathly still as you begin to lift the helmet, until you begin to feel a slight tremble. You hear his breathing grow ragged with anxiety and decide to stop. Carefully, you settle the helmet back in place.

“Maybe last, then?”

You feel the slight tug of his nod.

“I will do it,” he tells you.

Nodding back at him, you release him and begin to take off your own clothes. As the pieces fall away, you can only think of how this is the first time you will be fully naked before him. He says nothing as clothes gather at your ankles and pile over your feet.

“You, too,” you shyly insist.

It’s difficult to stay still as you listen to the rustle of cloth and metal, knowing that he’s undressing. Of course you want to see what he looks like, but there’s a fun naughtiness to the blindfold that leaves your skin tingling in anticipation. Ages seem to pass, though your rational mind knows it’s only a minute or two.

And then it grows quiet.

In this small ship, he’s so close, but silence makes the darkness spread out like miles between you. Though your blood is heated, your skin begins to grow cool.

“Mando…?” you whisper into the darkness.

“I’m here.” 

The sound of his raw voice, free of the confines of his helmet, has you biting your bottom lip in anticipation. You want to hear more, but you don’t know how to ask.

You hold out your hands. His hands, their size and texture quickly becoming familiar to you, take you by the wrist and draw you close. A gasp escapes as your bare chests come into contact, his coarse body hair tickling your perked nipples. You sink into the comforting mass of him, splaying your palms against the muscular expanse of his back, and feel the unmistakable press of his erection to your abdomen. 

The most precious moment is when you feel his cheek press against yours.

Stubble scrapes at your soft skin, but you lean against him with excitement. Heated breath rolls over your ear and down your neck, sending a tingle through your body. Legs intertwine as you maneuver closer, desperate to feel more. Your arms tighten around his ribs and your fingers trace the details of scars along his back, your heart aching at the thought of him suffering while simultaneously being awed by his survival. You nuzzle your nose into the hair just above his ear, longer and softer than you expected.

He still smells of steel, leather, and oil, but there’s an added crispness of soap that you never had the chance to notice before. And, of course, his unique smell, flooding your desperate nostrils as you take greedy lungfuls. 

Your body shifts as his chest rises and you realize he’s doing the same. Cool air whisks over your shoulder as he breathes in deep. His exhale feels even hotter on your neck and you feel a responding warmth between your legs.

Your mouth waters and your tongue tingles. Nervously, you rub your tongue against the roof of your mouth, wondering how you can gather the courage to ask. You already worry he’s going to turn you away at any moment.

Before you can say anything, he leans down and his lips find the sensitive skin of your neck. Your fingers flex in his hair as his tongue traces along your collarbone. One large hand cups your breast as the other rests on your hip, warm and secure. A moan slips out as he nips your throat and pinches your nipple at the same time. 

You’re so wet you can feel slick dripping down your thigh, your cunt aching for attention. But when he attempts to go lower, you speak up.

“Mando, wait.” 

He stops immediately, freezing in place so quickly you feel the need to reassure him. 

“It’s alright. I’m okay.” 

You take a deep breath, trying to find your courage. 

He waits wordlessly, but you hear his breathing accelerate. With a ginger touch, you help him stand straight and place your hands on his chest. 

His heartbeat is so quick under your palms.

Your mouth suddenly feels dry.

But you know this is your only chance.

“Kiss me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want to do is edit more... but i need to learn to chill, so, ready or not, here's chapter 3

As is his way, the Mandalorian responds with actions instead of words. 

His hands find your face, his fingertips brushing your hair. You feel his breath on your mouth first, warm and unsteady. 

In this intimate moment, you forget you’re naked and exposed to a man so mysterious he’s nearly a stranger. All you can feel is the raw tenderness of your vulnerable heart. Yet, with your hands on his bare chest, his heartbeat dancing under your palms, you know you made the right decision to open yourself to him.

His mouth find yours with a timid press that stops your breath for a moment. 

This is finally happening.

A kiss you never thought would happen--the moment is as grounding as it is surreal. You have never been more present in your body than right now.

When his lips begin to move, they’re awkward and clumsy. While it’s satisfying to taste him and feel him, there’s a definite lack of technique.

And then it occurs to you...

He pauses when you start smiling.

“What?”

He is so carefully still, you fear startling him. The notion of scaring the Mandalorian in any fashion is as amusing as it is powerful. It’s hard not to giggle as you try to find the right words. You stroke his chest gently as you think, but you know he grows restless.

“What is it?” he insists after another minute of silence.

“Have you kissed anyone else before?” you finally ask.

The Mandalorian is silent, which is answer enough. 

You wonder about his history--you always have--but questions would eat up your precious time together. 

Still smiling, you shake your head and lean in. You hover an inch away from his waiting lips.

“Follow my lead,” you whisper.

Your fingertips gingerly guide him by the jaw, closing the final distance. Inhaling deeply first, once again treasuring the raw scent of him, you try to show him how you feel. You caress his lips with your own, taking in their texture and shape. 

His whole body melts under your kiss, beginning with his face. The muscles of his mouth relax, revealing the plump softness of his lips. With no prior knowledge to get in the way, he easily follows your languid pace. A quick learner, he doesn't take long to discover what pleases you. Soon, he takes the lead, pressing forward and deepening the kiss.

You feel his tongue trace your bottom lip. You eagerly reach out to touch his tongue with your own, stepping forward to press your bodies together. As the kiss deepens, his hands get lost in your hair. His hard cock twitches between you and you feel a fresh rush of blood to your cunt.

His lips leave your mouth in favor of spreading kisses along your cheeks and jaw. Again, you feel and hear him breathe deeply, taking in your scent just below your ear. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he admits, returning to your mouth.

“Do what?” you tease.

“Taste you,” he answers without hesitation. 

You can feel him smiling when he kisses you again. His hands leave your hair to explore your body, calloused palms skimming over your neck, shoulders, and ribs, before finding their familiar spot on your hips. His thumbs stroke along the curve of your pelvis, sending warm waves of arousal to your core. Part of you wants to shove him down and ride him until you come together…

But then this would end.

And you’re not ready to say goodbye.

When you had been with the Mandalorian before, he always took you from behind, keeping you from seeing even an inch of his flesh. With the blindfold on, you still saw nothing, but you had the opportunity to  _ feel _ all of him. 

You refuse to waste this chance.

“I want to taste more of you,” you murmur against his lips. 

You start to bend your knees to lower yourself, but he catches your arm.

“You don’t have to,” he says firmly.

“I want to. I’ve always wanted to,” you answer honestly, gently tugging. He lets you go with a reluctant sigh. 

Your hands find his cock as you settle onto your knees and you’re rewarded with his soft gasp. He’s already hard as steel and wonderfully heavy in your palm, with a velvet layer of skin. Tracing along his impressive shaft, you find hairs creeping up the base before thickening into the curls of his pubic hair. You try to imagine how he looks as you wrap your fingers around his girth.

He seems bigger than ever before.

You lick your lips.

“Wait-”

The Mandalorian’s words disappear under a rumbling groan as you slip him into your mouth. There’s a comforting weight to him on your tongue and the way he fills your mouth has you curling your toes. Each lick increases your longing to feel him inside your cunt, but you can’t help coming back when he keeps making those beautiful sounds.

This was not something you ever thought you would enjoy, but hearing the Mandalorian moan and feeling his thighs twitch under your hands, you find you  _ love _ it. 

Using your tongue to massage the soft head and loosening your lips to let saliva moisten the shaft, you prepare yourself to take him deeper. Relaxing your jaw, you push forward and slide the head of his cock into your throat. New to the sensation, you can only last a second, but in that brief moment the Mandalorian’s legs threaten to give way. Primal pride motivates you to try again, this time swallowing around him to avoid gagging. You also find the tightening of your throat makes the Mandalorian  _ moan _ . 

You don’t know how much time has passed when he gingerly he eases you away. Belatedly, you realize his legs are violently shaking and his breath is raggedly uneven.

“Easy, easy. I’m not going to last if you keep that up,” he admits, running his fingers through your hair. You can hear the smile in his tone, feel the affection in his touch.

“Then why did you stop me?” you ask, kissing his trembling thigh.

“Because I want to return the favor.”

His words go right to your clit. You rub your thighs together, but stay kneeling. You think of how powerful you feel, to have a man like this weak and vulnerable before you. You think of all the times he’s brought you to orgasm before he paid attention to his own pleasure. 

You think of never being able to do this again.

“Not yet,” you tell him, then take him in your mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help fight off my insecurity demons with comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the Mandalorian returns the favor because he's a gentleman

The first time The Mandalorian says your name is when he comes. 

Never before has it sounded so wondrous, so perfect.

Your greedy mouth drags out his orgasm, his moans broken by gasps and shudders. As his cock twitches against your lips, his seed pools on your tongue, bitter and metallic, before trickling down your throat. Strong fingers tangle themselves in your hair, following your movements, holding you rather than guiding you. His other hand reaches down your neck to feel your throat bob as you swallow. 

You wish you could see how beautiful he must be when he peaks and the fire in his eyes as he looks at you. You consciously work past the ache in your heart and put your energy towards continuing to please him. One hand slowly strokes his shaft while the other caresses his twitching thighs, helping him ease down. Your lips and tongue are thorough as you clean up his cum, until his hips pull his softened cock from your mouth.

As he catches his breath, he helps you to your feet. Your knees are sore and your legs shake from the effort, but you’re beaming, drunk on the satisfaction of a job well done. He takes a moment to stroke your cheek with his knuckles, trailing them around your lips. 

His lips are tight with a smile when he kisses you, a few excited pecks on the lips before he dives in for more, unafraid to taste himself on your tongue. You can hardly remember he’s new to kissing as he explores your mouth with skilled curiosity. There’s an undeniable warmth in the way he gingerly yet passionately kisses you, the way he holds you so tenderly in arms capable of such destruction. His hands splay wide against your back, calloused fingertips tracing your spine.

The kiss ends when his lips begin to trail elsewhere, beginning with your jawline, then up to your ear. As he kissed along your neck, you let yourself go limp in his powerful arms and lean into his chest. You nuzzle your nose against his shoulder, taking the chance to breathe him in again.

“Are you going to let me return the favor now?” he murmurs against your throat. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He chuckles. With ease, he grips your hips and lifts you up, nudging your legs to wrap around his hard waist. Laughing softly, you run your fingers through his plush hair, wondering what color it might be. The texture is soft, with a gentle wave, and the strands are thick. He purrs under your touch and you wonder how long it’s been since the Mandalorian last let someone touch him.

You know you’re being spoiled by this moment of skin-on-skin contact, but you desperately want to see him, too. 

If only to see the smile you feel.

He kisses your fingertips before taking your index into his mouth. You whimper as warmth surround yours finger and his tongue slides along your skin. Saliva builds up in your own mouth as you’re tempted to feel him there again.

Suddenly, your bare bottom bumps against rough cloth, taut over cool metal. As he shifts you backwards, you realize it’s his bunk. The thing is barely wide enough to accommodate your hips, and you wonder how the stocky Mandalorian sleeps in this narrow space.

“Want you on a bed,” he gruffly explains as he sets you down. “But this will do.”

“You never bothered before,” you chuckle.

“I know.” He’s quiet for a moment. You’re about to apologize when he speaks again. 

“That was a mistake.” His heavy hands rest on your thighs. “I have to make up for it.”

First, his mouth finds your nipple, perked and aching from the delightful friction of his chest hair. Teeth scrape the sensitive bud, followed by a testing bite that has you arching your back, presenting your body to him.

When two fingers touch your lips, you happily take them into your mouth. Calloused and scarred skin, with knuckles that had known a life of fighting, the sensation was far different that the silk-over-steel feeling of his cock.

Those deliciously thick fingers leave your mouth all too soon, but you’re busy focusing on the way he’s shifted to your other breast. You’re so melted by his touch that your entire body unfolds for him, you legs spreading wide. 

His saliva-moistened fingers are running through your damp curls. Your body vibrates with a shiver when he caresses your clit, drawing a few circles before dipping lower to toy with your swollen folds, where you’re absolutely dripping.

“Please, Mando.” You have no specific request in mind, only the primitive need for  _ more _ . Lifting your hips, chasing his hand, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough--

“I’ll get there,” he assures you, using gentle pressure on your hip to settle you down.

As he continues to stroke your vulva, you feel his breath on your abdomen, and the tip of his nose brushes against the plump flesh of your stomach. His breathing cools and warms your skin as you feel him take in your scent, followed by scattered kisses. He doesn’t pause when his lips find the stretch marks puberty left on your hips.

You bite your lip as his kisses travel further down, then moan when he licks your clit. Squirming under his grip, you try to inch closer, desperate to get him to put a finger inside you. But he only continues to stroke you, teasing your nerves, amplifying the pleasure radiating from your clit. His lips are soft and sweet, as if he’s trying to mimic kissing you, while he explores every inch. Tension returns as pleasure mounts, drawing your muscles taut until your thighs are pressed against his ears. 

Then his hot tongue leaves your clit and replaces his fingers, toying with your vulva. Toes curl when he flexes his tongue to test the tightness of your entrance and you finally get a taste of what you want. The need to be filled comes from deep within and threatens to drive you mad, but he withdraws and returns to your clit. 

“Mando--”

He interrupts you by thrusting two fingers inside, cutting off your breath and all thoughts. Out of nowhere, his pace increases, and he’s consuming you like you’re the last drop of water in the desert. Your fingers grip his hair as he devours you, fingers curling inside and stroking you just right. Lifting your hips, your thighs hook over his shoulders, and he presses forward eagerly. 

Both of you know he can make you come easily with his hands, but all of those previous experiences paled in comparison to the sensation of his wonderful mouth.

Yet you hesitate to come. 

Your whole body quivers as you tiptoe at the cliff of your orgasm. You only need the slightest push but you’re clinging to the edge with all your might. Everything feels so good and you want to let yourself fall into the bliss but a single thought cuts through--

_ One step closer to the end. _

The Mandalorian knows your body too well. Whether your want to or not--and you’re not sure at all--you come while his face is buried between your legs, his fingers fucking you senseless. Tears leak from your eyes as your whole body locks up for an eternal second, further drawn out by the Mandalorian’s continued onslaught. 

He stops when he hears you sniffle. Carefully, he lowers your shaking legs off his shoulders until your thighs rest against the cot, your toes brushing the metal floor. 

“I… I’m sorry.” You press the blindfold down to absorb a stray tear.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

You shake your head so hard the blindfold nearly comes off. He chuckles as he helps you secure it again. Knuckles brush your damp cheek.

“I’m ready for more, if you are,” he rumbles, and you feel his freshly hardened cock press against your thigh. Tired as you feel, you know you can’t let things end here.

“Please,” you whisper, hooking your ankles behind his back. “Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a crazy week but I really wanted to update, so here's a rough thingy. lmk if there are big issues but like... gently. i am a tender being.
> 
> thanks again for all the comments, it really helped keep me going through all the shenanigans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it goes in

You wrap your arms around the Mandalorian’s neck as he presses the tip of his cock to your cunt. 

A shudder travels down your body as he teases you, stroking your vulva, slick and engorged from arousal. Animal instinct urges you to raise your hips and force him inside, barely reigned in by the human whispers in your mind--knowing this will never happen again makes you want to savor every second.

Pleasure courses through your blood as he strokes you with his dick, taking time to toy with your sensitive clit until you’re curling your toes. Cradling his sturdy ribcage between your thighs, you feel the swell of his lungs as he inhales, the compression of his exhale. Your hands wander over the expanse of his broad shoulders, fingertips tracing the curve of his shoulder blades, before your palms rest on his back to feel the rapid pace of his heartbeat. A smile tugs at your lips as you feel the way the rhythm stumbles, betraying his own desires.

He wants  _ you _ .

“Please, Mando.” Your lips find his ear as you whisper. “I want you inside me.”

He turns his head and kisses you deeply as the blunt head of his cock spears your pussy. Tongues tied together, you groan in unison as he stretches out your snug entrance. A shudder rolls through your body as the head finally pops in, the flared edge catching deliciously on your walls, and you squeeze down on him until he grunts. 

Eagerly, you lift your hips, but he doesn’t let you take more of him, drawing away until his cock almost leaves you. One of his hands slips between to stroke your folds, fingers framing where he barely sits inside you.

“Easy, easy.” As you settle back down, he follows you. “There’s no need to rush this.”

“I know, I…” you shiver as he shifts his weight and slides forward another fraction. He feels so much bigger than before.

“Easy,” he repeats gently, stroking your cheek with his free hand. 

His other hand remains between you as he pushes a little further, then draws out again. Your whole body burns as the edge of his cockhead drags along your textured walls. The blindfold weighs heavy on your eyelids as you wonder what his face looks like as you take him inside. 

“Almost there,” he rumbles, kissing your lips softly as he presses in once more. 

His hand leaves your joining to splay against your back, holding you close as you arch your body up in a desperate attempt to get closer. Underneath him, cradled by his arms, you feel safe, for the first time in a long, long time. 

You cry out softly as he bumps up against your womb, the sensation bordering on painful. The Mandalorian jerks in surprise but your arms and legs wrapped around him keep him from pulling out. 

Breathing deep as you adjust to his healthy girth, you focus your attention on the connection between you and the Mandalorian. As seconds pass and it becomes clear that he won’t withdraw, you let your muscles melt under the heat of his body, loosening your hold in favor of using your hands to stroke along his skin. 

As he begins a steady pace, he kisses along your neck, and you feel him use the softness of his lips to his advantage. Rolling your hips, you meet him thrust for thrust, consciously contracting your vagina around him, happy to maximize his pleasure as you chase your own. You’re rewarded by his ragged breath in your ear and low groans that vibrate from his chest to yours. 

This time is so much quieter than all the others. Instead of the violent slap of wet flesh against flesh, your skin slides against each other, touches exploring and comforting. Your ears are full of soft sighs and moans, wordless murmurs that soothe your aching heart. 

It almost makes up for the blindfold.

One hand toys with your breast, teasing and pinching your nipple until he bends down to take it between his teeth. His fingers dive between you and play with your clit, steadily circling in time with his thrusts, while his mouth moves to your other breast. Every bite is followed by a kiss, a tenderness to match the violence of lust, and you let yourself believe that it’s because he cares for you. 

All too soon, you feel your orgasm begin to coil in the depths of your core. Trained by the various encounters you had with the Mandalorian before, your body has become accustomed to his touch. He must sense it to, for his pace gradually begins to increase.

You run your hand through his hair and cup the back of his neck, pulling him up for a deep kiss. It becomes a struggle not to match his rising pace as you teeter at the edge of your orgasm, desperately trying to stave off the inevitable in hopes of being with him just a little longer. 

“Don’t hold back,” he murmurs with a snap of his hips.

“But--” You shake your head, unable to tell him you’re afraid. 

“Don’t. Let go. Come for me.”

Biting your lip, you still try to hold off, keeping your arms wrapped around his neck. You try to angle your hips differently to stop the way his mons still brushes against the sensitive bud.

He doesn’t let you.

Powerful hands grab your hips and force you into place as he increases his rhythm, shaking your entire body with the vigor of his thrusts. His fingers sink into the pliable flesh of your ass he grips impossibly tighter, grinding himself deep and hitting all the spots he knew pleased you.

“Come for me,” he repeats steadily, as if he isn’t fucking you senseless.

“Mando--” Your breath hitches as your control shatters.

“ _ Come _ ,” he insists.

You have no choice but to obey.

The Mandalorian growls as your whole body tenses around him, impeding his thrusts. You can hear him struggle, grunting and gasping in your ear, and that only makes you come harder. 

“Ah, fuck,” he hisses through clenched teeth. “That’s it. There’s a good girl.”

His words amplify your afterglow, leaving your skin tingling. It’s easy to melt into his soft words and touches as he eases you down. In the comfort of his arms, you relax your tired body. When his lips press to your forehead, you smile and sigh happily.

But there’s a hollowness to your orgasm--he’s inside you, but he isn’t  _ filling _ you. As if his hardness didn’t already give him away, you know how he sounds when he comes. 

And if you can’t know how he looks, you at least want to know how he  _ feels _ .

“Mando?” Tentatively, you trace along his shoulder and neck until you can touch your fingers to his face. 

“Hm?” His lips find your fingertips and kiss them lightly.

“I… Will you…” 

Your cheeks are on fire. How you can be embarrassed to ask while he’s inside you, you don’t know, but the words refuse to come. 

He nudges your cheek with his nose.

“What is it?”

“Can you… _ ah _ !” He shifts inside you, his thick shaft tugging at your quivering walls, interrupting you.

“What was that?”

“I want you t-- _ oh _ !”

You realize he’s messing with you. Your thighs clamp down on his sides and you feel his laughter. Grasping his face with both hands, you finally blurt out what you want.

“I want you to come inside!”

His fingers toy with your hair, but he doesn’t reply. He doesn’t move inside you, either, but he stays hard. 

His wordlessness is unnerving. Your hands fall away from his face and settle on his shoulders.

“Mando?”

“That might be a while,” he says finally.

“What?”

“I’m not the type of man who can come endlessly in a night,” he admits. His voice drops to a low growl. “But I know how to endure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be five chapters BUT....
> 
> comments keep the anxiety demons at bay, thank you to all those who take the time

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls back into cave*


End file.
